Avatar P ss
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: ONESHOT, for humor purposes only. This wasn't a dream this time... But, what is this new drink that Aang "made" that has everyone so hyped up and in frenzy to taste some? With a bad flavor but GREAT after-taste?


**Hello! Kumi-chan here with a new ONESHOT story! Here is another parody/humor/crack-fic for The Avatar! This is not to make fun of, but it's for humor and amusement. So... One day at school(I'm in high school for those who do not know).. I was thirsty and I asked my friend Charles for some of his drink he had in a water-bottle.. But strangely.. It was blue..**

**?**

**Weird right? But you know, there's blue cool-aid... Blue tea, and other blue drinks... People imagine water to be blue... So, I asked for some and he's like: "No! You won't like it..." I give him a puzzled look and ask why, yada-yada-yada and he's like, "... Because... It's Avatar Piss."**

**I won't explain more! Enough with my babbling! On with the ONESHOT! **

**Note: I have not watched Avatar on a while. I am currently watching The Legend of Korra. So their names are probably spelled wrong... (^x^)**

* * *

It was a sunny day and Aang and the others were traveling. "Geez it's hot..." Katarra sighed as she fanned herself with her own hand. Sokka nodded his head in agreement and Katarra tried to bend water... Only to have no effect. There was no water near-by and the little water she bended was only a drop

"It's like a waste-land... Or worst! Desert!" The brother and sister complained. Zuko rolled his eyes and teased, "Whatever. Would you two stop being babies?... I'd usually expect complaining from Aang but... You two? I don't think so."

They rolled their eyes but then Sokka turned to Aang who seemed to be very quiet at the moment. "Aang... Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" They all asked.

He glanced at them and then blurted out, "BECAUSE! I HAVE TO PEE! SO BAD!"

*Hours Later*

Aang let out a calm and relieved sigh as he finally got to use the bathroom when they stopped to rest... One problem... There was no bush for him to pee on or anything that would conceal him from the girls. Using the quickest thing he could find was Katarra's water bottle. He emptied the water on the ground and peed into the bottle. Katarra wouldn't mind... She wasn't thirtsy... She was just hot and sweaty.

"Aang! Let's go!" Touh yelled as they rest of the group continued their journey. He nodded and followed along.

*Minutes Later*

"I'm thirsty.." Sokka said. Katarra reached for her water bottle and she looked around saying, "Weird... I could have swore I had into attached to my pouch.." Aang panicked for a second before Sokka saw it and took it from him saying, "Found it, sis! Aang was trying to have all the water to himself."

Aang's eyes widened and he shook his head 'no'. Sokka shook the bottle around and examined it's contents. "Dude.. This water... Smells... Funny... But oh well, lemme taste it." He took a sip ignoring when Aang said, "No! That's my- - -" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Sokka grimaced at the taste and turned to Aang saying, "Aang.. You're.. Not a very good drink-maker.. Bleh!" But then, he moved his tongue around and shrugged his shoulders saying, "But.. The after-taste is quite... Lovely." He took a long sip, grimacing at the taste but smiling at the after-taste.

"Sokka, you do not understand that's my - - -" Aang tried to tell him.

He interrupted exclaiming, "Awesomest drink ever! Sis'! Taste this!" He handed the bottle to everyone else to taste and they had the same reactions... Even Momo.

*20 years later*

Aang was forced to open up a resturant because of his new and tasty "drink".

Plus.. That was the only thing on the menu...

"Aang! Bring us another round the 'The Avatar Juice'!" yelled customers.

Aang sighed... But atleast he had a good business... They wouldn't even listen when he tried to tell them that it was his pee...

"Aang! What is the secret to the awesome after-taste?" Asked a middle-aged Sokka. Aang was about to tell him what the drink was but Zuko interrupted, "He can't tell! It's his secret recipe that only he should know!"

Aang sighed heavily and walked into the kitchen...

Oh well! What can you say or do about it?

Heheh... Avatar Piss...

* * *

**Well that's that!**

**How was it?**

**And the drink did have an OKAY taste.. But you'd think it's nasty... But the after-taste was SOOOOOO good!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

***The Next Day***

**Me: Hey Charles...**

**Charles: Yeah?**

**Me: You got some more of that "Avatar Piss"?**

**Charles: Nahh.**

**Me: What exactly was that?**

**Charles: *sighs* How many times do have to say, Avatar Piss.**

**Me: It tasted so horrible... but the after-taste was so good.**

***SILENCE***

**Charles: ... that is so ture.**


End file.
